This invention relates generally to the field of support pillows, and in particular to covers for support pillows and play bars for support pillows. In one aspect, the invention relates to removable covers for support pillows so that a single support pillow can be modified simply by substituting one cover with another cover. In another aspect, bars are provided for suspending articles above support pillows.
Infants and small children often need to be entertained, pacified or simply distracted. Fortunately, this may be done in such a manner so as to improve physical coordination, to help improve motor skills, or to facilitate educational development. One such way to entertain a small child is by lying the child down and permitting the child to play with one or more toys. However, if the child is unable to move around or hold a toy, it is difficult to keep the child entertained without adult supervision.
Support pillows have gained widespread acceptance in a variety of applications. For example, support pillows are now commonly used to support infants and babies in certain positions. Support pillows are also used to provide back support, to facilitate nursing, to support objection in front of a person, and the like. Such uses are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,261,134; 5,661,861; 6,038,720; 6,055,687; 6,119,873; and 5,546,620, the complete disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Some support pillows are constructed of a filler material that is stuffed into a fabric shell. This shell may be completely closed, such as with a sewn seam, to prevent the filler material from inadvertently being removed. The fabric shell may be decorated with a variety of colors and/or patterns.
This invention is related to covers for these and other types of support pillows so that the decorative and/or utilitarian functionally of such pillows may to easily be varied. In some cases, such support pillows may also be used to support various articles as described more fully below.